Sunshine and Rain
by zoegrover
Summary: Luke reflects on sunshine and rain as his twin is dying.


**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing (sadly!)**

It always rained on the happiest days of their lives.

It rained the day Han and Leia got married.

It rained the day Ben was born.

It rained the day Luke and Mara got married.

It rained the day Rey was born.

The sun was always shining on the worst days.

The sun was shining the day Mara died.

The sun was shining the day Rey was kidnapped.

The sun was shining the day Ben became Kylo Ren.

The sun was shining the day Han died.

Now Leia lay dying, and the sun was shining brighter than it ever had before. Luke couldn't believe that his sister, the one who had been tortured by Vader himself, was dying of a cold.

''Luke,'' a voice said softly.

He turned his head to the side. Leia's doctor was standing there. ''Leia doesn't have much time left. Come say your goodbyes.''

Without uttering a word he rose from his chair. Rey and Chewie stood up and followed him. Luke stopped short in the doorway. His sister was lying motionless on the bed with countless machines attached to her. Rey grabbed his hand, and he slowly entered the room with his daughter and Chewie close behind.

''Come closer. I want to see your faces one last time before I go,'' said Leia when she caught site of them.

''You won't die Leia. I won't let you die,'' Luke said through tears.

''You can't stop fate Luke,'' Leia said gently, ''I've accepted this. You need to as well.''

Rey turned to her father, ''She's right. We can't change this. You don't have that kind of power. No one does.''

''Chewie,'' Leia said, ''come over here.''

Leia slid off the two rings that she wore on her right and left ring finger.

''These are Han's and mine. They're our wedding rings. I want you to have them. Keep them safe for us.''

Chewie gently took them from Leia's shaking hands, and wiped away the tear that was rolling down his cheek.

''Rey,'' she said gripping the girl's hand,'' keep fighting. Please. Make sure the Resistance keeps going. If you see my son…''

Leia trailed off fighting back tears. ''Please tell him that I love him, and I always will.''

Rey tried to hide her tears from her aunt but failed. ''Don't cry darling,'' Leia said reaching up to wipe Rey's tears away, ''I'll see you again one day. I promise.''

Leia grasped Luke's hand and squeezed it hard. She turned to him as her vision suddenly became blurry with tears. ''Luke…''

''I know Leia. I know.''

''I love you so much.''

''I love you too Leia. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me to be.''

''It doesn't matter. You're here now. All of you are here. Promise me one thing.''

''Anything Leia.''

''Ben… There's still good in him I know it. Call me crazy, but I feel it. Try to bring him back, and if you fail… Well at least you tried.''

''I will Leia. I'll bring your son home.''

''Don't cry Luke,'' she said as she wiped his tears away, ''I'm going to meet our mother and father. I'm going to see my parents again. I'm going to see Han again. When you're ready, hopefully many years from now, We'll all be there waiting for you.''

She grabbed Luke's hand again, and with her other hand, she grabbed Rey's. Rey and Luke each grabbed one of Chewie's hands.

''Family,'' Leia said shakily, ''we'll always be together, even if we're far apart.''

They stood there, holding hands, until Leia took one last shaky breath and became one with the force. Chewie let out a low, mournful moan, and he gently reached out with one hand and touched her cheek. Then he turned and fled the room. Luke sat there, staring at the body of his twin until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Rey looking at him.

''You okay dad?''

''No,'' he said shakily, ''but I will be. She's with Han now. She's with everyone whom she ever loved and lost too soon.''

''I'll leave you to say your last goodbyes.''

She kissed him on the cheek and left the room

Luke looked at the face of his twin until a sound made him look up. He looked out the window and smiled through his tears.

''Look Leia. It's raining.''

 **A.N. I sat down to write while it was raining and this is what came out. I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment**


End file.
